You Had To Ask
by ForDaLoveOfCuntBoi
Summary: Gakupo always felt bad for poor Haku, so he asks if he can do a duet with her, will Haku react well or just smash a empty sake bottle over Gakupo's head. GakuHaku, and slight Len/Miku


So, again with pairing Gakupo up with everyone except Gumi and Luka, here's an odd pairing, Gakupo with the silvered haired drunk known as Haku, strange pairing, yes. But do I care, no.

There isn't much about this couple, so bear with me, last time I checked, a grand total of three. this is het, so don't be suprized if I don;t do well.

* * *

Haku was shy, she usually did solo's when it came to singing, the master knew she was one of the shyer ones, but it was also his choice not to pair her up with any with a duet.

Haku was totally used to that actually, she didn't want to do duets with anyone, she was shy, and quiet, and also thought her voice didn't go well with anyone else.

But then came Gakupo, one of the more favorite Vocaloids that was paired up with just about everyone. Except Haku, which he knew was sad, being that along with Haku being shy, was a rather aggressive drunk, whenever he went to a bar she was always there next to many bottles of empty sake.

It saddens him to see such a pretty girl like that, so he requested that he sing a duet with her.

Once Haku got word that she was to sing Magnet with Gakupo, she wasn't happy, she didn't like anyone there, and they always seem to avoid her.

So that night when Gakupo decided to get a drink, thinking that Haku might have decided not to drink tonight, he was wrong, instead he found Haku at the same table. Her face buried into the wooden table with even more bottles of not just sake, but with vodka, and gin.

"Haku?" Gakupo wondered, running over to her and lifting her head up, hoping she wasn't unconscious from drinking that much. But thankfully the albino haired girl opened her red eyes. Her vision blurry but knew who it was by the slight glimpse of purple hair.

She grimaced, "You bastard!" She moaned, her voice slurred to where Gakupo almost couldn't understand her insult. "Why did you have to request master to do a duet with me?"

Gakupo ignored her question and sat her up properly, letting her lean on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Haku?" Gakupo asked as if she didn't say anything, "You never drink this much."

"Whatsit to you? I'm totally *Burp* fine." Average thing a really drunken person with say, so Gakupo took that as an 'I'm totally drunk out of my fucking mind'.

Gakupo sighed, "Haku…"

Haku gripped Gakupo's shirt, pulling her up so she can look at him, "Why did you ask master if we can do a duet?"

"I thought you would like it." Gakupo said.

"You don't know me, Gakupo! We hardly ever talk."

"Last time I checked, you didn't really talk to anyone." Gakupo said, looking at Haku.

"Damn right, I don't!" She yelled.

"And this is what happens when you try to sing a duet with Haku." Miku said, watching Haku yell at the samurai.

"You tried to?" Len asked.

"No," Miku replied, "I was just guessing, I see Haku come in here every night."

Len laughed, "I bet Gakupo has a crush on Haku." Because saying Haku had a crush anyone was too easy to lose money on.

"What? No, last time I checked he had a crush on Luka." (Just so you know, I do not support GakuLuka at all.)

"What, no, sure Gakupo did that one duet with her, but he didn't ask master for it. And after they pretended nothing happened." Len said, a confident smile on his face hopping to prove the teal haired voicaloid wrong.

Miku opened her mouth to speak but Len cut her off again, "and think of it like this, why Gakupo would ask master to play a duet with her? He usually doesn't have to ask, I mean, he was paired up with you one time to play 'Romeo and Cinderella'"

Len had a point, "Fine, we'll see how this goes, if Gakupo and Haku don't do anything until there duet is over, than you have to let me video tape you and Kaito making out, also my personal servant."  
Len blushed; there Miku goes with her yaoi fangirl tendencies.

"And if I win? Len asked."

Miku let out a strained sigh of frustration, "Uh, you pick." With that, Len grinned.

"You got a deal!" Len said, he needs all the money he can get.

_Back to Gakupo and Haku_

Haku was just about to grab a bottle and smash it over Gakupo's head, if it weren't for the fact that her actions were altered due to cast amount of alcohol flowing through her system.

"Gakupo you dumbass." Haku said, standing up, "You know I don't want to do a duet with you, look at what I got from the master." Haku said before pulling out a pair of head phones with half of a purple butterfly beaming from the side.

Gakupo also took out the pair of headphones he received from master, with a sliver butterfly.

"In my opinion, purple and sliver make a wonderful combination."

"Oh, it's magnet! And Gakupo was flirting with her, prepare to give me those 15 bucks!"

Haku let out another burp, "Shut up!" Haku burped, then a wave of nausea hit her, her stomach letting out an uneasy growl, "Oh crap." Haku said, wrapping her arms around her stomach and running into the bathroom.

Gakupo sighed, looking at the bottles of sake, gin and vodka, drinking a combination of the drinks leading up to about six empty bottles, girl sure can hold her liquor.

Gakupo sat up, walking towards the exit, thinking that Haku might sober up and consider actually doing the duet with him, well, oh, forget it, Gakupo thought it was hopeless.

Once he walked out the bar, he thought about it, would it be safe to let the girl stumble around drunk like that. Being the gentleman Gakupo was, he decided to not go far, just in case.

_About a minute later_

Haku finished throwing up, opening the door to the bathroom and wiping her mouth, her cheeks flushed and her mouth lingered with the taste of sake and stomach acid.

She looked at the table, seeing that Gakupo wasn't there, weird, but relieved, she thought he would never leave, she smiled slightly.

"Better look nice for Kaito," Miku said happily, "Dress like the most fuckable uke ever." It was not like Miku to talk like that, it must be the vodka she was drinking.

Len growled, but then all of a sudden something shadowed over Len, he looked up, seeing Haku.

"Hey, have you guys seen where Gakupo went." She asked.

Miku opened her mouth to speak, but Len, as usual had to cut her off. "Yeah, he left actually, like he wasn't sure about leaving."

Haku looked at Miku, "Do you know?"

"Yeah, he did leave. I thought you'd be relieved that he left."

Haku looked down, "No, I was just wondering because I thought he would stay."

Len grinned at Miku, "I don't think Gakupo is far, he prefers to walk home."

Haku looked at Kaito, "Thanks, Len-chan."

Len's smile was still wide, staring at Miku, who was trying to think of something to say.

"She just needed someone to see if she passes out, last thing she needs is to wake up with a hangover in the middle of nowhere."

Len laughed, "Whatever, but we have to see if anything happens, so let's go." Miku sighed, last thing she wants to do is spy on Haku and Gakupo, she was beginning to regret making this stupid bet.

It didn't take long for Haku to actually catch up with Gakupo, Len was right, he did like to walk home. But his walking was apparently slower than her 'expert' drunken stumbling.

"Hey, wait up you dancing freaking samurai!" Haku yelled, Gakupo turned around, looking at Haku stumble towards him.

"I thought you wanted to stay away from me." Gakupo said as Haku managed to catch up to him.

She chuckled, "Aw, Gacky, you know I was only kidding about all that stuff." Haku said with a smile, scratching the back her head. Gakupo winced as the scent of vomit and sake reached his nose, but ignored it.

Meanwhile, Len and Miku where hiding behind a tree, Len, who took note of Haku's new nickname for Gakupo, smiled, "She just called him 'Gacky'!" Len exclaimed, Miku wanted to call off the bet, but Len won't let her, saying something like 'you want to quit because you'll lose.'

"She's drunk."

Gakupo arched an eyebrow to the nickname Haku gave him.

"Please, I just need a place to crash."

"My house is not for drunks, but I can help you go to your house."

Haku sighed, "Alright."

Gakupo noticed something, Haku seemed to drunk, there were bags under her eyes and she looked tiered, "Here, I'll help you." Gakupo squatted down and said, "Here, I'll carry you on my back."

Haku looked at him confused, "All…right." She says before mounting Gakupo back and wrapping her legs around his waist, Gakupo stood up, caring her as she nuzzle her head in his back.

"You smell like eggplant." She says.

"You reek of booze." Gakupo says, walking down the path.

Haku didn't mind the scent of eggplant; it was Gakupo, after all.

A few minutes later, Gakupo got back to his place, being that he had no clue where Haku lived. The girl was a sleep, snoring gently against his ear.

"Haku, we're here." Gakupo whispered, tapping the girl's face lightly.

She slowly opened her red eyes, looking around, "This isn't my place."

"I realized that I had no clue where you lived."

Haku chuckled "So, I can crash here?" Haku asked.

"Sure," Gakupo said opening the door to his house.

"Can I put you down?" Gakupo asked.

Haku decided to do that herself, hopping off Gakupo's back and walking into his house.

"Maybe I should make you some tea, maybe to sober you up?"

Haku chuckled, throwing herself on the couch, "Sure, why not."

"Come on Miku, just give up already." Len said as they peeked through the window.

"At this point, I really don't care, just shut up!"

"Here, Haku." Gakupo says, handing Haku a cup of green tea, she smiles.

"Thanks." She says, taking the cup and taking a sip. She flinched, taking the cup from her lips, saying, "That burns."

"Well, it is tea, you need to let it cool down."

Haku laughed, "Oh, I usually only drink booze, as you can tell."

Gakupo just laughed, "I can tell." Gakupo sat next to Haku.

Haku looked away from Gakupo, "Hey, Gakupo, you didn't answer my question."

Gakupo looked at her, she wasn't facing him, but he could see the red on her cheeks. It was probably the alcohol, but possibly not.

"Why did you decide to do a duet with me?" Haku was blushing, not from the alcohol, but the fact that from what she heard him sing, she admired his voice, it was deep like hers. It made her jealous, because hers wasn't wonderful as his.

"Cause I wanted to." Gakupo said, taking Haku's chin in his hand and making her look at him.

"Usually I don't have the choice of who I'm paired up with, hell, I was paired up with Len, I'm not into shota."  
"I'm not a shouta!" Len wanted to yell if it weren't for the risk of being caught.

Haku couldn't help but laugh, it was nice to see her laugh, her to actually have a smile on her face as she took a sip of the now coo tea to sober up.

"Haku, I don't see why you would seem so shy to do a duet with me, you have a nice voice."

Haku's eyes widened to Gakupo's words, looking at the samurai who had a smile on his face.

Gakupo closed his eyes and chuckled, "It's like I said, it's nothing be scared of, you have a nice voice Haku."

Haku's blush was now real, Gakupo placed a hand on her cheek and made her look him in the eye.

Gakupo took the butterfly head phone that he placed on the table and put it on Haku's head.

"You look cute, now I'll put mine on." Gakupo said, taking the one with the silver butterfly and placing it on his head.

"I suggest no more drinking; we don't need you to wake up with a hangover."

Haku smiled, tilting her head to the side, "Yeah."

Gakupo found himself leaning for a kiss, despite the awful stench of vomit and alcohol, but really, he didn't care as he pressed his lips against Haku's.

"Yes! Yes!" Len yelled loud enough for Gakupo to part with Haku and look out the window, seeing Miku and Len outside.

"Hey, what the hell!" Gakupo yelled at Len and Miku as they ran away.

"Gakupo is gonna kill us!" Miku said as they ran away.

"Whatever, you have to do what I say."

Miku sighed, "Fine, what is it?"

Len grinned.

Gakupo closed the window, looking at Haku, who was lying down on the couch, "I'll just crash here for the night?" Haku asked.

Gakupo smiled, "Sure. I don't mind." Gakupo said walking to Haku and kissing her again, longer this time without any interruptions from anyone else.

Gakupo parted with Haku, "Feel better about doing a duet with me?" Gakupo asked, Haku smiled "Whatever."

The next day, things actually went well, Haku got cleaned up from last night and met Gakupo at the studio, which was waiting for her patiently. She didn't drink or go to the bar for a celebratory drink. But that didn't mean she actually stopped, no, she had a drink here and there with her new lover, 'Gacky'

Things were going well, for Gakupo and Haku, Gakupo finally managed to cheer up Haku and bring her up from her depression, and Haku found someone she can love.

What about Miku and Len?

"Ok Miku, are you ready."

"Be right there!" Miku yelled, Len waited, a few seconds later Miku came out wearing a banana costume.

"Alright, sing it."

Miku sighed, and began to hope around singing, "I'm a banana, I'm a banana, I'm a banana!" while Len was laughing his ass of recording Miku dancing.

* * *

Well, it all works out, Haku is happy, gakupo is getting annoyed with her nickname for him and Miku is now a banana


End file.
